


I feel

by Poekiepoes



Series: Warriors drabbles [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, POV First Person, Poor Tiny, he gets a happy ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poekiepoes/pseuds/Poekiepoes
Summary: I feel unhappyI feel coldI feel aloneI am unwanted
Series: Warriors drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687822
Kudos: 4





	I feel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit vague. After finishing and posting Joey, I wanted to write more, and I tried something new. This is basically an AU of Rise of Scourge, but it is very short and very vague. If you don't understand the story, the notes at the end of the story will explain. Enjoy! Tell me what you think  
> ~Poekiepoes
> 
> I don't own Warriors or its characters, Erin Hunter does.

I feel unhappy  
I ran

I feel cold  
I ran

I feel alone  
I ran alone

I feel unwanted  
I am unwanted

I feel abandoned  
But I abandoned  
I left them behind

I feel weak  
I don’t want to be weak  
I collapse

I am not alone  
I try to run  
I try to flee

I feel warm  
I lay

I feel welcome  
I am welcome  
I am not alone

I feel loved  
Love is strength  
I feel strong

I feel warm  
I am warm

I feel happy  
Finally  
I feel happy

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Tiny runs away from home after being attacked by Tigerpaw and being told by his sister Ruby what happens to unwanted kittens, like in the manga, but he almost dies. Some human finds, Tiny gets scared and tries to run away but he is too weak, the human nurses him back to health and adopts Tiny as his pet.
> 
> Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
